


日常

by zhouxiao2020



Category: Legend of HEI 罗小黑战记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020





	1. Chapter 1

一  
"师父，你是不是胖了？"  
"不可能。"  
"可是你的腹肌不见了。"  
"......不要再说了。"

二  
雨珠噼里啪啦打落在落地窗上，空荡荡的客厅在惨白的电光里沉默。猫缩了缩身子，在门前蹲下，尾巴轻轻勾住金属把手。雷声在云层后炸响，又一阵电闪刺得它忍不住闭住眼睛，蜷成一团，趴在门口的地上漏出一声细弱的咪呜声。  
雷还在响着，雨下个不停。猫鼓足力气，用尾巴压下门把，顶开一条细缝，怯怯撞进房里。  
"小黑？"黑暗里亮起一盏暖黄的小灯，人声响起，像一团温柔的云，驱走暴雨雷鸣，把猫小小的身躯层层包裹。  
猫立在门边角落，踌躇着挪动前肢，圆溜溜的眼珠四下环顾，瞧瞧在狰狞的电光下被映亮的窗帘，又瞧瞧床头披着一线暖光的影子。它感到房间里弥漫着奇异的甜香和黏腻的热气，和这个冷冰冰的雨夜房子里其他的一切都毫不相同。猫还弄不明白这是什么缘故，也并不在意那点微不足道的异常，它只是单纯觉得安心舒适——在这里，在这个人身边，它不需要担心打雷时恐怖的隆隆声和令猫头皮发麻的雨滴击落的嗒嗒声。它想钻进那个怀抱，把它乱蹦乱跳的小心脏紧紧贴在保护者温暖又可靠的胸膛上，嗅着他衣间发间皂荚和青竹的清甜气味沉入梦中的家。  
男人撑着床头坐起身，水墨色的长发柔顺地划过耳侧。他的声音透着沙哑的疲惫，双唇是水润的红，呼吸不似往常地快。猫疑惑地眨了两下眼，但它对人类——或者说，对一切成熟生灵——微薄的认知无法处理过于复杂的情状。雨还下着，闪电的白光掠过，无限下意识眯了眼，再睁眼便看见猫三步并作两步，一跃而上床脚，四肢迅速抽长，乌黑的皮毛褪去，藕节似的小手一把抓住他的头发。  
"你怎么了？"无限呼吸滚烫，筋骨酥软，忍耐着身上的黏腻和不适，迟钝地伸出手，果真接住一个飞身投来的小炮弹，"又睡不着？"  
"师父，我——"适时的一声响雷惊得小妖精耳朵猛地一哆嗦，尾巴也控制不住显了出来，他吸了下鼻子，鼓着脸委委屈屈地松开手，转而扯住无限的衣领，咬着字音含糊问道，"我可以跟你睡吗？"  
无限瞧着他的小徒弟，眉头微蹙，天青色的眼眸流漏些许似愁非愁的意味。原本强大如他，天乾也好，坤泽也罢，早都不是问题；却不曾想龙游一战，受领域空间特性所制，他略输风息一筹，便被逼得步步退让，最后落得任人施为。妖化的风息压着他在废墟瓦砾上交媾，利齿刺入颈项，暴戾的信息素像是一捧野火，舔过每一寸骨骼筋脉，要把他整个人焚烧殆尽，连血液都染上兽的气味。压抑多年的情欲一朝反扑，离开空间后他的信期紊乱至今。任何一个与他面对面的人都能一眼看出他是一个刚被标记的坤泽。  
思绪游回那日的战场，他的身体似乎也回忆起天乾粗硬的毛发，滚烫的身躯，以及草木和醇酒的气味，空虚感翻腾起来，穴里又热又麻地发痒，蠢蠢蠕动的肠壁搅出一波情液，黏糊糊地打湿了内裤。天生地养的小妖却对他的煎熬挣扎全不知晓，还处在依赖难消的年纪，自顾自把乱蓬蓬的脑袋埋在他的胸前，似乎把他当作一颗遮挡雷电的巨木。小黑柔软的鼻头蹭着他露出领口的肌肤，鲜活的稚嫩的气息喷在他的锁骨上，这里拱一拱那里嗅一嗅，弄得人痒得很。孩子的小手无意间压着敏感肿胀的乳尖，无限不自觉地一颤，咬紧牙关吞下呻吟，抑制着抚慰自己的冲动，揉了揉徒儿的头，"你的爪子擦干净了没，就往床上爬？"  
小妖精迷迷糊糊地沉溺在坤泽湿漉漉的成熟的信香里，几乎就这么睡着了。突然被无限抬起脸来，他两眼发直，瞧着安宁的光里师父线条温润的脸庞，只觉被那双波澜不动的眼睛盯得无地自容，赶紧把胳膊往背后藏，"我睡觉前才洗过的嘛。"  
"算了，"无限轻叹一声，掀开被角，"进来吧。"  
"嗯！"小黑绿幽幽的眼睛一亮，重重地应了声，又害怕他反悔似的，迫不及待地钻进被窝里，四肢紧密地缠绕上来，像是蔓生的树藤。无限竭力放松身体，挥开脑海中关于情欲和藤蔓和木系妖精的记忆，身下浪潮却不顾他意愿地汹涌不息。小妖精身上沾染的凉气侵入寝衣，刺激着他滚烫的肌肤，叫他的每一个毛孔都难耐地颤抖不止。  
"师父，你不舒服吗？"猫儿懵懂地问。  
"我没事。"他急喘两口，夹紧双腿，心下嘲笑被不合时宜的欲望所挟制的自己，用无力的灼烫的胳臂搂住无知孩童幼小的身躯，嘴唇轻轻一碰他的额头，"睡吧，小黑。"


	2. Chapter 2

三  
他还记得听到那一句肝胆欲绝的"风息"。  
那么强大的人居然也会有这样难过的时候？他在为自己的事而伤心么？小妖精在一片亮茫茫的，懵懂着，又流露一丝自己也未察觉的窃窃的欣喜。他才知晓，那人的心原来并非是金铁顽石。

四  
"小黑，起床了。"  
被子底下微动了动，一对毛绒绒的耳朵探出被窝。小孩揉了揉眼睛，仍是困得很，便抱着被子打了两个滚，一直滚到另个枕头边上，头枕着凉丝丝的凹陷的布料。他嗅了嗅枕上未散的汗气和些许竹香，想起莫名的白茫茫的梦里有谁力竭嘶吼，想起昨夜的雷和雨和人类温暖的怀抱，细嫩的脸皮猛地泛起羞窘的粉晕。他呆呆地把脸朝向半开的窗帘间明亮的阳光，发了好一会儿愣，才捧着脸颊慢吞吞地直起身子。  
"小黑？"餐厅里的呼唤再次响起，穿过开敞的房门钻进他的耳里。昨夜的云温温柔柔将他托起，顷刻间小妖精轻巧地落到地上，应了声"来啦"，赤着脚嗒嗒嗒地往外奔。他快要跑到门口，忽地一顿，又返回床边，趿上绒拖鞋，急匆匆重新出了去。  
秋风挟着清凉的水气扑散室内黏腻，微微的气流掀动窗帘，暗蓝色的影子摇曳摆荡。

厨房里响着油煎的滋滋声，电饭锅蹲在一边的台子上，从掀开个缝的盖子下往外冒出热腾腾的米香。他的师父立在灶前，腰背挺得笔直，没有戴金属护臂，只穿着普通的人类家居服。针织衫柔软的衣袖长长地裹住手腕，围裙的系带在背后交叉。正面印着沃木头的商场标识，长得像一个古怪的笑脸。他突然伸手去拿架子上的黑瓶子，松松扎住的长辫子在小妖精眼前晃悠，发尾扫过他的鼻端，青竹涩香扑鼻。  
小黑的鼻子动了动，两个脚跟轻轻一挪，顺着那发尾蹭了过去。他嗅见与昨夜同样浓烈而湿润的令人舒适的香气，瞧见师父的颈子后面渗着细汗，长发掩不住的皮肤红得厉害——他或许可能就要撞破一个成熟世界的秘密，可他的注意力迅速被食物吸引了去。猫儿挨在无限身后踮起脚尖，抓着他的围裙带子探头探脑往灶台上瞧。小妖精的眉毛皱成一团，看着锅里圆溜溜的一滩蛋黄渐渐成型，发愁地咬住了落到嘴边的头发丝。  
"松口。脸洗了吗？"无限表情肃穆得盯着锅，声音里透着股沙哑的惫懒，一手执铲翻动煎蛋，背在身后的另一只手百忙之中准确地揪住徒儿的腮帮子，"手呢？"  
"都洗过啦！"小黑着恼地拍开他的手指，两手紧紧护住红彤彤的脸，嘟着嘴叫起来，"今天吃什么？"  
"煎蛋。"无限没再管他，一门心思折腾锅里的蛋，"还有粥，自己去盛。"  
饿着肚子的猫儿气呼呼地哼了声，自食其力端起碗来，操纵电饭锅的盖子飞开。他正伸长胳膊往碗里舀粥，煎锅的声响停下了，小黑扭头看去，只见师父拿眼角余光瞥着他，轻轻发出一声带着气音的笑。  
"御金之术练得不错，"他正要炸毛，无限熄掉灶火，解下那件丑巴巴的紫色围裙，轻飘飘转过身，在故作冷傲的小孩儿蓬松的头顶轻按两下，压平胡乱翘起的发梢，也压平了猫咪的尖牙利爪，"蛋好了，去桌上坐着吧。这次一定可以。"

荷包蛋两面煎得金黄，从中心向边缘逐渐变薄，如一轮鲜嫩的圆日，卧在盘底一圈圈人造的青色花叶纹路中间。小黑趴在桌上，笨拙地抓着筷子，戳弄凝固的蛋黄，踌躇不定。他拿筷子挑起蛋来，把脸凑到盘沿，下定决心似的咬下一口，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼了几下，立刻皱起了脸，"好咸啊，师父！"  
"那就喝粥。"无限丝毫不为所动，自顾自拿碗盛了粥，拉开椅子坐下。他虚倚着靠背，吐出一口气，肩背的笔直线条终于松垮下来，扯了纸巾擦拭额角沁出的汗。袖口微微滑下，漏出半截冷冷淡淡的玉白手腕。  
"......我想吃罗记的生煎包。"小黑无助地举着筷子，瞪大眼睛盯着他动作，试图引起某些类似同情或羞愧的情绪。  
"没有。不要挑食。"主厨无视吵吵闹闹的徒儿，撩起鬓边的头发，垂眼喝粥，一边暗自满意地点头。他已经不会再把粥烧糊了。  
寄人篱下的小妖精气结大喊，"你虐待小孩儿！"  
"瞎说——"无限忽然顿住，天青色的眼眸微微睁圆，一绺发丝从耳后滑落，他半掩住口，露出了不可置信的表情，"咦，真的咸了？不应该啊......"  
小妖精闷闷地喝着粥，重重哼了一声。

五  
"小黑啊，你师父他——"  
"师父怎么了？"  
"反应那么大干嘛？能有什么事，他可是无限啊。不过呢——"  
"不过什么？"  
"别老打断我。他现在有孕在身，跟以前可不一样咯。"  
"什......喵。"  
"我们还有职务要做，管不了他，你跟无限住在一块儿，可要好好盯着他别糟蹋自己身体。要是弄出什么好歹，若水可得哭死了。有什么需要，尽管向会馆提，知道吗？好了，你可以出声了。说吧，想问什么？"  
"有孕是什么意思？很严重吗？"  
"就是有小宝宝了。也不算什么大事。"  
"小宝宝是哪里来的？我怎么没见过？"  
"啧——"老妖精苦恼地撸了撸自己的胡子，眼珠子咕噜噜往侧边转，"问你师父去。"

"对了师父，"猫儿抱着罗记的外卖袋，愉快地抖动着耳朵，两条小腿在桌下来回晃悠。水龙头哗啦啦的声响里，他瞧着饲主不疾不徐地清洗锅碗。商场重新开张时购物赠送的紫色围裙又挂回了身上，家居服松软的袖口挽到手肘，小臂被晶莹的水流冲刷过，顺着筋骨利落的线条滑过几点珠玉般的水滴。那双削金断玉、力拔千钧的手如今正捏着一只瓷盘，皙白的指尖抹过一片脆弱不堪的藤蔓图案，"他们说你——"  
"吃东西的时候不要说话。"  
"哦......"小黑赶紧嘠嘣两下嚼碎了脆底，把最后一个圆滚滚的生煎包吞了下去，油光光的小手往背后一藏，眨着一双带着纯然疑惑的大眼，蹭到师父身边，"他们说你有小宝宝了？"  
无限怔住，盘子在手上不安分地颤了一颤。他眨了一下眼，侧头看向小黑，气定神闲的脸上泛起微微波澜，没意识到自己将小碟擦了两遍，"谁跟你说的？"  
"鸠老。"小妖精如实回答。雨后初晨的阳光透过半开的玻璃窗，斜斜地打亮地板、桌面，和半张水池。他站在阳光里，仰着头看向男人淡漠的鼻梁和半隐在长发阴影下的幽沉的眼，敏锐地感到气氛突然下沉，无限心不在焉的沉默中隐藏着他无法领会的复杂心绪。猫儿顿时油然而升一股烦闷的不安。我说错话了吗？他惴惴想道，眉心委屈地拧成一团，毛绒绒的一双耳朵不自觉耷拉下去。  
"真是多嘴。"无限轻轻一叹，把食具分门别类地放回架子，面上并不明晰地显出些许混合着窘迫和愁闷的色彩。  
"小黑啊，"恬静清润的竹香突兀地浓郁起来，阳光熏暖一室秋凉。无限虚虚拂过温热的小腹，垂下视线，直视那双尚且天真幼嫩的眼睛，他伸手揽过自闭的小妖精，两个指头捏住小黑热乎乎的耳皮，轻柔地搔弄他耳后细嫩的软毛，直弄得他忍不住痒痒地咪呜出声，"师父给你生个弟弟玩，好不好？"  
猫孩儿浸在暖融融的晨光里，生煎包的油香，阳光、皂荚和青竹的气味萦绕鼻间，水墨色长发垂落下来，亲昵地拂过他的面颊，"喵——诶？"

六  
时不时会有几个日子，师父身上特别香。  
青竹似的又甜又涩的香气热乎乎地从他的发梢、指尖，从他线条越发变得圆滑的腹部，从每一寸裸露的肌肤往外渗漏。这些日子里，师父总是不爱动弹，浑身上下透着一股懒怠的柔和，不盯着它练功，不用那可怕的厨艺摧残它的胃，也不会把它赶回自己房间。猫喜欢无所事事地趴在他肩上，听着他安稳平和的、带着甜味的呼吸，感受他身体的每一丝震动，时不时蹭他的后颈——那一片散发出成熟气息的淡粉色皮肤似乎对它有一种生物本能上的吸引力——每次还没来得及舔舔看，就被捏着后颈皮捞到师父怀里。

它懒洋洋地打个滚，撒个娇，转而叼住轻轻触到它鼻头的圆润的手指尖。  
"小黑，"那手指有一下没一下地摩挲它的尖牙，"想不想去散步？"  
"喵（去哪）？"  
"去了就知道。"

七  
接连下了几日秋雨，好容易放晴，行道砖上落满了湿漉漉翻卷发黄的梧桐叶，人间褪去春情，换上秋衣。禁区正中顶穿在建高楼恣意生长的那叫不出名字的巨木却不一样，粗壮的枝桠向外野蛮延伸，层层叠叠的枝叶撑起一面浓绿的伞盖，毫无凋萎的迹象，硬生生在水泥和电缆搭建的城市里辟出一小片林地。  
无限轻而易举越过挂着闲人止入标志的铁丝网，稳稳落在虬结突起的坚硬树根上，双手背在身后，背脊笔直。  
乌黑皮毛的猫从他的衣袋探出头来，嗅着属于森林的湿润而丰沃的气味，瞪大了眼睛打量眼前的一切，"这里是我们那天战斗的地方？这棵树......是风息变的吗？"  
小黑圆圆的眼瞳颤了颤，小小的胸腔里忽然生出一种难言的苦涩，像是许久之前的那一日它在无人的小岛上第一次尝到海的味道。曾经那样温柔待它的风息、面无表情坚定地想要杀死他的风息，以及痛苦地向他乞求的风息——小妖精的脑袋不能够理解那些隐忍的、激烈的情绪，而那些被一层一层复杂化了的东西形成一个无解的难题。它困惑又沮丧。  
无限见它突然低落得连尾巴都耷拉下来的模样，心下暗暗叹息，抿住嘴唇，安抚地拍了拍它的脑袋，示意它抬头往上看。猫依言抬头，顿时直起身子，眼中郁色被满满都讶然所取代。它眼见透明的灵在空气中漂浮跳跃，汇聚又离散，丝丝缕缕的白金色阳光下散发出水滴似的光，似乎感觉到他们的到来引发的灵质浓度变化，未生灵智的精灵慢吞吞地聚拢而来，在他们头顶身周徘徊。猫突然想起如今已记不得在何处的诞生之乡，它睡在深林里，追逐那些一拍就散的灵体，瞬间又变成海外小岛的山洞、它短暂地拥有过的家，烤肉的香味、烈酒的醇香，以及干燥的稻草和灯油的气味好似还在它的呼吸间萦萦盘绕。猫忍不住爬到师父头顶，伸着爪子使劲去捞那些悬浮的精灵。无限心念一动，飞舞的灵质颗粒变成一群群小蝴蝶，扑扇着翅膀停在徒儿的鼻尖。  
"不能算吧。风息为催生这一片巨木，早已散尽灵力。妖精聚灵而生，一般情况下，他们的灵力耗尽，灵识也就慢慢消散了。"无限伸手接住一只飞落的蝶，蝶翼洒落的光屑沾在金属护臂上，他的声色皆是淡淡，话音轻飘飘落下，如流云过耳，不留一丝痕迹，"或许在这里，他还能够聚灵重生。但那也是几百年后的事了。"  
小黑懵懂地听着，看着那串蝴蝶在玉白的指间盘绕几圈，变成一只圆滚滚的小豹，撒开短小的四肢飞快地跑走，跃向高耸不见尽头的树梢，甩动的长尾撒下一串流光。它感到无限的身体僵了一僵，随即天青眼瞳微微圆睁，显出困惑的意味。他轻巧地一踩脚下树根，循着小豹留下的银色足印，攀上巨木高处的枝杈。钢筋混凝土和粗壮的木枝挤挤挨挨缠在一处，未镶玻璃的黑洞洞的窗口时不时跑过几只矫健的小动物，探头探脑要瞧上一眼这难得的陌生人。  
小豹 "啪"地一下子消散了，留下点点荧光钻进树皮上眼睛似的节疤里。猫瞧见师父停住脚步，露出思索的神色，他双眉紧蹙，气息略急，额间渗着微汗，慢慢走近小豹消失的那处，手掌起先顿了一顿，才犹疑地抚上巨木最为粗壮的青黑色的主干。  
巨木似乎感受到他的触碰，伞盖下的生息都停顿了一瞬后，枝叶竟沙沙抖动起来，漂浮的灵接连被树身吞噬。猫猛地直起身，从无限肩上滑下，转眼变成个满眼警惕的小孩，竖着一对毛绒绒的耳朵蹲在他脚下。巨木盘曲的枝条和丰茂的绿叶闪动莹绿透明的光，汇成光的溪流在他们身周盘旋飞舞，无限双目紧闭，衣摆被疯涌的灵流吹得鼓起。小黑只来得及惊喊一声"师父"，便见他五指一收，暴动的灵流顿时安分下来，卷成一个小小的绿色圆球，散发着澄透的光，温柔地亲吻他柔软的小腹。  
"师父！刚才是怎么回事？"猫儿着急忙慌地扯他的裤腿，露出一副泫然欲泣的神色。  
"没事，别怕。"无限顺着他的力道俯身，屈起一条腿坐在树枝上，把徒儿揽进怀里，额头湿漉漉地微凉，紧拧的细眉却终于松快了，"一点无意识的木灵而已。"  
近日里他常觉着腹中胀痛，灵力也是不济，想来即便是他，以人身结妖胎也仍是太过勉强。可既然那一场难堪的意外已给了它一线生机，那他也无意夺去它出生的机会，因而便寻思着或许在此地、余有另一位责任者灵质残留的处所待上一阵能让自己轻松一些。却没料到风息——他这般思索，表情变得复杂起来——可能是对故乡执念太深的缘故，虚弱的灵识竟与这片由他用性命催生的林地融合在了一起，并本能地对他曾经留下的标记产生了反应。日后人类如果想要开发这里，想必会弄出不少波折罢。  
小黑哽咽着吸了吸鼻子，师父怎么说的便怎么信了，倚在他臂弯里，大惊大喜间无意溜出的尾巴委屈地缠上他的腿，整个猫羞得一个劲儿把脸埋进他的胸口，嗅了满鼻热乎乎、甜丝丝的气息，清润淡雅的竹香混着些许皂荚气味——同样也是家的气息，却与森林、与大地那么不同。他不愿这个人也终究离他而去。无限陷在自己的思绪中，并不知晓孩子心里诸多念头，垂头看他，开口略带犹豫，"你恨风息吗，小黑？"  
小孩晕乎乎地纠结着气味和家的命题，为这话题的突转呆了呆，下意识睁着红彤彤的眼睛坚定摇头，"当然不。"  
无限神情微缓，"就算他差点害死你？"  
"我......说不清，"猫儿含含糊糊说着，无措地揪紧无限的衣襟，"他......太可怜了。我不恨他，我是想要爱他的。师父，你真的没事吗？要是有事，也不必逞强，我会......保护你的！"  
"嗯，下次吧，"他心情甚好地捏了捏小孩羞粉的脸蛋，侧过脸去望向巨木重新变得黯淡的树身，轻提唇角，露出半个笑来，"我们该回去了。"

"对了，师父，为什么今天要到这儿来呢？"  
"你还小，不懂。"  
猫儿立即抗议，"我不小了！我已经可以保护师父了！"  
无限瞥他一眼，无意与他细说其中种种复杂，随口道，"据说木灵可以养胎。"  
"真的？"  
"假的。"

八  
"茶？"  
"有可乐么？"  
"没有。"  
"你这家伙怎么过得跟个老头子一样，"不速之客撇了撇嘴，大咧咧地往沙发里一靠，"那算了，茶就茶吧。"  
小黑瞧着师父的侧影消失在隔断后面，紧接着厨房里传出热水壶开关拨动时"嗒"的一声细响和一片丁零当啷的金属碰撞声。  
那日从城中森林回来以后，师父整日埋头钻研一本关于传送阵的卷轴——它窝在师父柔软的肚皮上，卷着他香喷喷的头发玩，只觉那些不知是何年代的古字比如今四处可见的人类文字还要复杂，让猫看一眼就头大——除了偶尔催他练功，就不理会旁的事，许久没有带它出门去过超市。猫记起茶叶用完后也没有再添，想象着各种形状的罐子飞舞在空中的样子，不甚高兴地伸展四肢，变成孩童的模样，叉着腰立到那熟人面前，扬起一双眉毛，"你怎么在这儿？"  
"怎么了小猫咪，我不能来吗？"哪吒屈起一只膝盖，垫到腿下，倾身凑向气势汹汹仿佛捍卫领地对小孩，懒洋洋的眼睛半睁着，一手托着腮，另一只手捏住他头顶上毛绒绒的耳朵，心血来潮地搓弄，"变个猫看看。"  
"喵！"小黑愤愤叫了一声，身形一矮，躲开胡乱作弄的手，细伶伶的长尾就朝他脸上抽。哪吒不慌不忙偏头闪避，托在腮下的右手轻轻一捞，准确地揪住了猫咪的后颈皮。  
猫不甘示弱，恨恨地呲牙咧嘴，在他手里挣个不停，蹬动四只爪子，试图把这个登堂入室的坏蛋挠个满脸开花。

"别欺负我徒弟。"  
无限的声音模模糊糊从厨房传来。一股暗香扑面，客厅里一人一猫皆是一顿，转眼看他从隔断后面转出。他放下杯子，面目淡漠，在来客对面坐下，向他摊开一只手掌，"你来有什么事？"  
"你徒弟还想挠我呢。"哪吒翻了个白眼，把猫递给他，冷眼看着小妖精瞬间换上一副伶俐乖巧到模样，缩起爪尖轻轻踩住男人的掌心，顺着那条胳膊攀上他的肩膀，像个普通的家猫一样，咪咪叫着，拿软乎乎的鼻子蹭那张无波无澜的脸。  
哪吒耸了耸肩，端起绘着青叶细枝纹路的青瓷杯，在手里旋转把玩。如果方才进门时他还隐约不敢相信，现在他对会馆"无限可能是个坤泽"的猜测已经确定无疑了，"这次是馆长让我来的。给你送样东西，顺便带点儿慰问品——他们求我的，否则我才不答应。"  
无限听不出情绪地嗯了一声，似乎全无期待，他微微侧过脸，屈起一根手指逗肩上的猫，一会儿戳一戳它的小鼻子，一会儿又挠一下它的脸。不知是没有意识到，还是丝毫不在意，带着竹枝清香、既甜又涩的成熟坤泽的气味散得满屋都是。猫懒洋洋地趴着，团成一个黑色的绒球，藏在墨色发间，有一下没一下地伸出小爪子去够师父的指尖。细长的尾巴突然分出两个小黑团子，嘿咻嘿咻地吵闹着，蹦到无限腿上。师徒两个一齐发出惊奇的咦声。  
"喂，"哪吒莫名道，"我还在呢。"  
"小黑的尾巴能分出两节了。"师父托着徒儿的胳肢窝，把它举到面前，"小黑，再来一次。"  
猫欢快地应了一声，只剩一小截的尾巴在空中轻轻一摆，差点落下沙发的两个小团子立刻欢叫着跳起，乖乖接了回去。无限和猫一起扭头看向客人，哪吒捏着茶杯，怀疑地瞪着这位多年同僚，疑心自己硬是在一张空白的脸上看出了炫耀之色。他瞧着手里的青瓷被，又看看坐在对面，穿着宽宽大大的白毛衣、抱着宠物，不顾自己粘了一身猫毛的人类，越发认不出这位老朋友了。  
"还叫我不要玩猫。"莲花童子毕竟修行多年，饮了口茶，淡定吐槽。猫突然像是疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，他觉出不对来，看向杯子，"这不是水吗！"  
"茶叶用完了。"  
"哼。我大老远跑来，就给我喝这个。"哪吒不满地哼了声，搁下杯子，胳膊枕在脑后，往沙发上一瘫，"小妖精，要不你还是来会馆吧。跟着这个老头子多没意思。"  
"喵！（要你管）"猫在师父腿上转了个身，拿尾巴对着他。  
"居然还生气了。"哪吒随口一提，见它拒绝也不甚在意，自觉转向屋主，"你身上味儿太浓了，人类不是发明了什么抑制剂？你不用吗？"  
"抑制剂对我没有用。"无限下意识望向小腹，"而且我怀孕了。"  
"你们哺乳类可真麻烦。等等，你什么？"哪吒翻身坐起，面色一肃，"真的吗？"  
无限默然看他。  
"是风息？"猫闻声探头，无限却只按下它的脑袋，淡淡颔首。这位历史级大妖精深深蹙眉，对着最强执行者的肚子使劲瞧，好像才觉出那么一点圆润的弧度，"那你把馆长的卷轴还给我。这事你就别管了。"  
"为什么？"无限一愣，不由也认真起来，"关于风息？"  
哪吒抱着胳膊沉吟许久，连猫也紧张地瞧着他，才终于叹了口气，败下阵来，"会馆答应安置罪名较轻的洛竹和天虎，于是就在昨天，虚淮开口了。"


	3. Chapter 3

九  
"师父，你怎么了？"  
"......小黑？"清澈的嗓音在耳畔响起，他掀开沉重的眼皮，模糊的视界慢慢清晰，现出徒儿满是忧色的绿眼睛。寝衣湿透，浑身黏腻，筋骨虚软无力。他困在空虚残暴的情欲之中，呼出一口焦灼的热息，几乎控制不住难耐的呻吟，暗叹灵力不济，此次信期竟来得如此厉害，"什么时辰了？"  
孩子捏着湿巾擦拭他额上热汗，为他抹开粘在眼角的头发，"快中午了。师父，你头上好烫，生病了吗？这可怎么办？"  
"师父没事。没有生病。"无限侧过脸去，对不知所措的孩子扯动嘴角，勉励伸出手臂，去握他笨拙的小手。  
"那是小宝宝又闹你了？"  
"不。"一波热潮狠狠涌至身下，他指尖发颤，险些维持不住表情，"躺一会儿就好了。"  
"可是，你看来很难受。有什么我可以做的吗？"小黑在他身边侧躺下，柔嫩的温凉的小脸贴上他滚烫的面颊，无限整个人一激灵，大腿内侧的肌肉猛然绷紧，腔口不自觉地开合，挤出一股温热滑腻的情液。他只想张开双腿，往穴里随便塞进手指或是什么东西，却不能在土地面前失态，于是咬牙急喘，艰难吐字，"不必担心，我不要紧。"  
他停顿了一会儿，蜷起双腿，遏制住本能摩擦床单的冲动，通红的指尖轻轻一点孩子的额心，"你要是饿了，就自己下去买吃的......行么？"  
"我还不饿。"小黑坚定地摇头，两只小手握住他要缩回去的手，"我想呆在这里，可以么？"  
"我身上热得很。你一会儿就受不了了。"  
"不会，我是来保护师父的。"  
"......傻孩子，你懂什么呀。"无限隐忍地笑了一笑，收不回手，便只好作罢，又戳一记猫儿的额头，"还是变成猫吧。"  
小孩什么都不懂，捂着额头傻乎乎地一点头，变成个毛绒绒的黑团子，钻进被子里。

小妖精在人的怀里睡着了。  
他又梦见那片白茫茫的空间。一人孑然独立，铁袖凛凛闪耀，衣裾凌水翻飞。他看见他悬浮在无垠天地，悲恸心伤；又看见他向他伸开双臂，红着眼角微微而笑。  
那眼里盛了朗朗乾坤众生，却也藏得了簌簌烟雨柔情。


	4. Chapter 4

九  
"师父，你怎么了？"  
"......小黑？"清澈的嗓音在耳畔响起，他掀开沉重的眼皮，模糊的视界慢慢清晰，现出徒儿满是忧色的绿眼睛。寝衣湿透，浑身黏腻，筋骨虚软无力。他困在空虚残暴的情欲之中，呼出一口焦灼的热息，几乎控制不住难耐的呻吟，暗叹灵力不济，此次信期竟来得如此厉害，"什么时辰了？"  
孩子捏着湿巾擦拭他额上热汗，为他抹开粘在眼角的头发，"快中午了。师父，你头上好烫，生病了吗？这可怎么办？"  
"师父没事。没有生病。"无限侧过脸去，对不知所措的孩子扯动嘴角，勉励伸出手臂，去握他笨拙的小手。  
"那是小宝宝又闹你了？"  
"不。"一波热潮狠狠涌至身下，他指尖发颤，险些维持不住表情，"躺一会儿就好了。"  
"可是，你看来很难受。有什么我可以做的吗？"小黑在他身边侧躺下，柔嫩的温凉的小脸贴上他滚烫的面颊，无限整个人一激灵，大腿内侧的肌肉猛然绷紧，腔口不自觉地开合，挤出一股温热滑腻的情液。他只想张开双腿，往穴里随便塞进手指或是什么东西，却不能在土地面前失态，于是咬牙急喘，艰难吐字，"不必担心，我不要紧。"  
他停顿了一会儿，蜷起双腿，遏制住本能摩擦床单的冲动，通红的指尖轻轻一点孩子的额心，"你要是饿了，就自己下去买吃的......行么？"  
"我还不饿。"小黑坚定地摇头，两只小手握住他要缩回去的手，"我想呆在这里，可以么？"  
"我身上热得很。你一会儿就受不了了。"  
"不会，我是来保护师父的。"  
"......傻孩子，你懂什么呀。"无限隐忍地笑了一笑，收不回手，便只好作罢，又戳一记猫儿的额头，"还是变成猫吧。"  
小孩什么都不懂，捂着额头傻乎乎地一点头，变成个毛绒绒的黑团子，钻进被子里。

小妖精在人的怀里睡着了。  
他又梦见那片白茫茫的空间。一人孑然独立，铁袖凛凛闪耀，衣裾凌水翻飞。他看见他悬浮在无垠天地，悲恸心伤；又看见他向他伸开双臂，红着眼角微微而笑。  
那眼里盛了朗朗乾坤众生，却也藏得了簌簌烟雨柔情。


	5. Chapter 5

一 惊梦

那个梦又来了。

他跪伏在废墟之上，被藤蔓禁锢住四肢，植物粗粝的表皮勒进肌肤，瓦砾摩擦膝盖。全部感官被充斥着烈酒辛辣的信香侵占，猛兽巨大的影子覆压在身，利爪压制他的双肩，滚烫的紫黑色的皮毛紧贴他的背脊。他拼尽全力挣扎，却动弹不得分毫，弯曲的膝盖颤颤发软。黑豹挨在他的耳边发出粗哑的咆哮，利齿摩挲颈下跳动的脉搏，肉刃在他体内沉默而坚定地进出，每一下都深深捣入脆弱的内腔，倒刺勾连，淋漓鲜血和情液一同顺着腿根滴落。

汹涌的疼痛的情欲里，汗水糊住双眼，他醉得头脑发木，颤栗的口唇吐出热切的低吟。他将额头抵住地面，张开嘴唇紧促地、艰难地呼吸，破碎震荡的世界和湿漉漉的长发一起缠结垂落在地。

无限惊喘一声，猛然睁眼，瞪着黑暗中寂然无语的天花板，听见自己难耐的喘息。

他的胸腔止不住地震动，寝衣开敞的领子里露出一截通红的脖颈，无法抑制的成熟信香已扑了满室。

窗外不时掠过呼啸的风，窗框被刮得发出阵阵虚弱的怪响。他僵躺在床，眨了眨干涩的灼热的双眼，缓缓转过头颈，正对上小黑猫安睡的脸。它卧在枕侧，在这安宁的夜里，团起暖融融软乎乎的身子，安静打着的呼噜，鼻尖随着平缓的呼吸一起一伏。无限咬着嘴唇默默看了一会儿，用耳朵计数它的呼吸频率，一面抱住颤抖的双肩，忍耐着腿间湿腻，夹紧双膝，慢慢调整自己。

这般试了许久，他勉强放松下来，才支起半边肩膀，小心翼翼地捧起猫团子，拢开自己被压住的长发，掀开薄被，从床上坐起。

随着胎儿逐级长大，对灵力的需求也越发增长，即使有了风息留下的木灵温养，他也只是勉力支撑，更别提分出精力来抑制发情，因而这次信期来得尤其厉害。交合的欲望化作实体，如泉水一般从臀缝喷涌而出，浸湿了裤子，凉丝丝滑腻腻地贴着酸软的大腿。血管里流淌的仿佛不是血液，而是情欲酿成的滚沸的酒，折磨得他浑身焦烫，喘不过气，一心只想扭动身体用身下饥饿的洞穴摩擦床单。他作为最强大的人类修行者，仗着武力强横，纵横一世，几百年来未尝生理天性带来的窘境；如今不知被拨动了哪一处开关，竟也像寻常坤泽一般，对那令人恐惧又着迷的情欲潮涌毫无反抗之力，被本能攫住，无法挣脱，无法遏止，亦无法排遣。他不禁握紧双拳——如若再让他见到害他如此的罪魁祸首，他一定会忍不住揍得那家伙再也勃不起来。

深秋夜的寒意攀进窗缝，像一条湿冷的软舌，舔上他滚烫的皮肤，渗入筋脉，侵透肌骨。无限煎熬地吐出一口气，有些迟钝地想起想起消失在疯长的木枝之中风息沾着血腥的无力的笑，以及巨木枝杈间木灵汇成的莹绿色的温柔溪流。他松开十指，迟疑地摩挲着颈后结疤的咬痕——那里正勃勃发热。他烫到似的缩回指尖，缩进寝衣的宽袖里，另一只手轻轻按住略显臃肿的腰腹，揽衣起身。

"师父？"猫含糊地咕哝一声。

无限膝盖立时一抖，险些跪倒在地。他惊骇回头，见它仍糊涂得睁不开眼，才放下心来，抬手轻抚徒儿温热的背脊，"你睡。师父去喝口水。"

小黑咋了咋嘴，微张的小口露出细细的尖牙。不知做了什么好梦，它茫茫然翻了个身，抱住尾巴又陷入迷蒙酣眠。无限在原地站了一会儿，确定徒弟再没有动静，才拢了拢散乱的衣襟，凭着意志拖动发软的肢体，悄无声息地走进浴室。

黯淡的月光透过百叶窗地缝隙落在深黑的地砖上。他轻轻一叹，随手一拂腰带，寝衣顺着肩臂滑下，委落在地。他躲过镜面的反光，拉开玻璃门，赤足踏入横纹交叠的光影里。

热水从头顶倾泻而下，淋在焦灼的敏感的皮肤上，冲去一身污浊黏腻。湿淋淋的长发在耳侧卷曲纠缠，绕过颈项，贴着胸膛、肩背，小河似的流淌。他没有费心理会，叉开两腿，昂起头颈靠上冰冷的瓷砖墙，水滴划过颤动的喉结，隐没进在锁骨凹陷处堆积的莹亮的水洼里。牙齿紧张地咬住下嘴唇，那双削金断玉的手发着颤，缓慢往身下摸去。

一只手拢住胀痛的勃起，毫无章法地撸弄。而另一只手划向更深的处所，骨节分明的指头顶开微张的湿润的小口，被柔顺而急切的肠肉层层吸裹。他不由又加进两入手指，粗鲁地抚开褶壁，挤进不知所措泛滥流水的窄穴，按着臀眼，辗转碾磨。

月光在磨砂玻璃上摇晃成青白的虚影，竹枝的清香弥漫在渐渐蒸腾而起的水雾中，好似给赤裸的人影蒙上一层遮羞的轻纱。水流的淋漓声响中，他的眼神空茫，脚趾蜷缩着死死抠住地砖，两只大腿痉挛着向外张开，肌肉绷出美妙饱满的弧线，情欲的水泽夹在腿缝间亮晶晶地闪烁。深深弓起的腰背猛烈一抖，身后泄出大股大股的情液，滑溜溜地淋了一手，阳精也喷射出来，尽数溅在玻璃门上。

无限抵着墙砖缓了好一会儿，才冲干净身子，从淋浴间出去。

小黑还睡得安稳。他换过寝衣，罩上一件黛蓝外披，在飘窗前坐下。心念一动，窗帘向一边轻移，窗扇滑开半面，夜间的风挟着湿寒的晚露涌进室内，吹散过余的甜香。天边云雾散去，月光更显皎明，在他视线的尽处，摊着一张铺开的卷轴，他将带着水汽的发丝捋到耳后，在空白的绸面上指腹轻抚——淡淡荧光闪过，墨笔草书游龙彰显，记述着冰系妖精的供词。潘靖在最末批字，源流未明，恐有蹊跷，请无限大人定夺。

哪吒劝他，如今他无法发挥全力，加之因身为坤泽孕子一事境地微妙，在会馆还不知该如何自处，还是莫要趟这浑水的好。他把手心贴在腹上，触感微热，胎儿贪婪地索取他的灵力，仿佛心满意足地睡饱了，在腹腔内舒展筋骨，活动起幼小的四肢。无限松开盘起的双腿，屈起膝盖，放松背脊向后靠上窗框，对这未出世便如此闹人的小东西略觉苦恼，他除了忍耐，却也没有别的法子——风息给他找了这样大的一个麻烦。但他既然已经决定留下它，那么就算只是为了这个未出世的孩子，他都不可能安然置身事外。更何况，关系到风息的事——睡梦中的猫儿不知何时竟把自己团进了被子里，只剩半截尾巴露在外边——还是得与小黑商谈。

麻烦。苍白的指尖揪紧了覆盖在腹部的布料，无限暗暗叹息。实在麻烦。


End file.
